Rebel Love Song
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: Sequel to Mixed Signals. Now that Clarisse is Pregnant, What will she and Percy do? Are they ready to be parents? What will they do when Poseidon and Ares find out? Will Percy go from being the hero of Olympus, to enemy number one of Olympus's God of War? Story belongs to me. Song belongs to Black Veil Brides
1. Pregnancy News

**Rebel Love Song**

Rating: M

Pairing: Percy Jackson/Clarisse La Rue

Genres: Romance/Family

Summary: Sequel to Mixed Signals. Now that Clarisse is Pregnant, What will she and Percy do? Are they ready to be parents? Also what will they do when Poseidon and Ares find out? Will Percy go from being the hero of Olympus, to enemy number one of Olympus's God of War?

Chapter 1

Pregnancy News

Percy sat on the edge of the bed as he looked up at Clarisse, daughter of Ares and his girlfriend as she had just dropped a bombshell on him.

"Percy, please say something." Clarisse says as she took his hand into hers and placed it on her stomach.

Percy took a deep breath as he lightly ran his fingers over Clarisse's stomach before saying "You're father's going to kill me isn't he?"

Clarisse gave him a small smile before kissing his forehead as she climbed onto Percy's lap "Probably but I'm not stupid enough to tell him" Clarisse says as she nuzzled into Percy's neck.

"We can't keep this secret forever, we should tell at least Chiron and Annabeth" Percy says as he began to rub Clarisse's back.

"Okay but let's do it in the morning" Clarisse says as she pulled away from Percy's neck.

With plans to inform Chiron and Annabeth in the morning of Clarisse's pregnancy, the young couple slipped out of their day clothes and into their pajamas before they slipped into bed where Percy held Clarisse.

"What do you hope for?" Percy asked as he ran his fingers over Clarisse's stomach.

"Hmm I'd be happy with either or, but I would prefer a boy first" Clarisse says.

Soon enough, Percy and Clarisse fell asleep, and both dreamt of the coming months when their child would soon be born into the world. However later in the night Percy woke up, his face dripping in cold sweat as he remembered the nightmare that he had just woken up from.

_-Percy's Nightmare-_

_Percy was running for his life. He was in California, close to the beach where he fought Ares when he was twelve. Behind him the roaring of a powerful motorcycle coming up behind him._

_"PERCY JACKSON YOU IMPREGNANTED MY LITTLE GIRL!" a voice roared behind him. Percy turned around and saw a flaming motorcycle stop right in front of him. If the bike was scary, it was an understatement to the man who was sitting astride it._

_Instead of his usual leather jacket and black jeans that Ares usually wore whenever he rode his motorcycle, his body was covered from head to toe in blood-red armor. His helmet was an actual severed boar's head and his cheeks were stained with the blood from the boar's head helmet. In his left hand was a thick bronze plated shield which was also blood-red and in his right hand was a nasty looking spear, which the tip was burning with a blood-red flame._

_"Now prepare to DIE PERCY JACKSON!" Ares roared as he threw the blood-flame tipped spear straight towards him._

_-End Dream-_

Standing up, Percy crossed from the bedroom over to the small bathroom where he splashed his face with water.

_'That dream seemed so real, if I'm dreaming about Ares reaction to Clarisse getting pregnant, then I don't even want to imagine the real reaction'_ Percy thought to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and back to bed.

The following day, after a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, Clarisse and Percy walked out of Percy's cabin and headed down to the big house where Chiron was playing pinochle with Annabeth.

"Oh you suck Chiron" Annabeth muttered as she looked down at Chiron's hand.

Chiron chuckled as he said "Poor girl, you forget I've been playing this game with Mr. D for at least half a century."

Annabeth mumbled something before she looked up and said "Oh hey Percy, hey Clarisse" as Percy and Clarisse sat down beside them.

"Hey guys, uh we have some news to tell you both" Clarisse says as she moved her head onto Percy's shoulder.

"Okay what is it?" Annabeth asked as she reached up and fixed her ponytail.

Clarisse and Percy exchanged glances before Percy said "When we tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone here or none of the gods if they come to visit."

Annabeth and Chiron exchanged glances, before they agreed that they wouldn't divulge this information to anybody.

Clarisse took a deep breath, before saying "I'm pregnant, and yes Percy is the father."

The effect of this news on Chiron and Annabeth was astounding, Annabeth gasped, and Chiron nearly fell out of his motorized wheel chair.

"Y...You're pregnant?" Annabeth asked as she reached over to touch Clarisse's stomach.

Slowly Clarisse nodded as Annabeth touched her stomach.

"What are you two planning to do about Poseidon and Ares?" Chiron asked as he steadied himself in his chair.

"We don't know yet, but I have a feeling my dad will be alright with it" Percy says as he slid his hand into Clarisse's.

"Yeah it's** MY** dad that we're worried about, I mean after all I'm his only mortal daughter" Clarisse says.

At this statement, both Chiron and Annabeth nodded as Chiron pointed out that if Ares found out before they wanted him to, that the War God would most likely kill Percy.

"Jeez thanks for the vote of confidence Chiron" Percy muttered.

"Sorry Percy my boy, just pointing out what's likely to happen when Ares finds out" Chiron says.

Clarisse and Percy spent the next half hour talking with Annabeth and Chiron. The material of their conversation was that of ways on how to easily break the news of Clarisse's pregnancy to her father. It seemed they all ended with Percy either dead or neutered or both. The rest of the day passed by in normalcy for Clarisse and Percy. When they finished their talk with Chiron and Annabeth, they spared for a few before heading back to spend the rest of the day together.

The last thought that Percy had that night as he slipped into bed besides Clarisse was that he hoped and prayed that they would be able to find a way on how to tell Ares about Clarisse without him marking Percy as enemy number one.

**A/N: End of Chapter 1 and I apologize for taking so long for starting this sequel. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Getting A Quest

Rebel Love Song

Chapter 2

Getting a Quest

**_(A/N) There will be a slight lemon_**

Percy was positive that his and Clarisse's secret wouldn't stay that way for long. Sure Annabeth and Chiron promised that it would stay between them. But gossip found a way to spread among Camp Half-Blood.

As the days went by, Percy and Clarisse rarely did any strenuous activities as to not to upset the baby. Instead they spent the time with each other, coming up with names, and simply just enjoying each other's company.

However their peace and quiet wouldn't last, for just a mere week after they had told Chiron that Clarisse was expecting, that Chiron approached them and told them that he had a quest for them both.

"I'm terribly sorry to ask this of you both, but I got a message from you're fathers and they need you to find a weapon that Poseidon had forged for Ares" Chiron says Percy and Clarisse sat down at the pinochle table.

Percy arched an eyebrow slightly as he asked "My Dad forged a weapon for Ares? When was this and what was exactly was it?"

"It was during the first Titan War that Ares asked Poseidon to have his Cyclopes in his palace's armory forge him a weapon that would allow Ares to share some of Poseidon's powers against his battle with Atlas" Chiron says.

"Whoa wait a minute Chiron, your saying that the gods can share their powers?" Percy asked his eyes wide.

"They only do it when there is a common enemy that they unite against, like the titans or Typhon" Chiron explained.

"Oh well what exactly is the weapon and where is it?" Percy asked.

"The weapon itself is like Riptide only it had more powers, like with it Ares could whip up whirlpools and controls them with the sword" Chiron says.

"As for where it's at, Ares believes it is in a cave close to Mt. Othrys" Chiron said.

"Okay then, how are we going to get there?" Clarisse asked as she stood up and stretched.

"Go pack some things, and when you come back, I'll tell you and give you some extra money" Chiron says.

Together, Percy and Clarisse left the big house and returned to their cabin and began packing. Percy stuffed an extra pair of jeans, underwear, socks, and t-shirt into a knapsack. Riptide was in its pen form on the desk and he pocketed it. Clarisse did the same, only included two pairs of panties and bras. Her electric spear "Maimer" was able to shrink down and become a pen as well.

Once they were all packed, Clarisse and Percy shouldered their packs before they headed back over to the big house where Chiron was waiting.

"First here's some extra money" Chiron says handing both Percy and Clarisse $250 dollars.

"As far as how you're getting there, there is a cruise ship in Long Island that will arrive in California in 4 days. Argus will drive you there, and here are your tickets" Chiron says.

After stopping to grab some swimwear from their cabin, Percy and Clarisse walked over to where Argus, the hundred-eyed security guard was waiting for them. The drive to Long Island went by with no bumps or hiccups in the road for Percy and Clarisse. When they reached where the cruise was, they got out and said good-be to Argus before walking up to the ticket master. After flashing their tickets, Percy grabbed Clarisse's hand and led her up to their room which Percy easily found.

Clarisse arched an eyebrow as Percy pulled her into the room and shut the door behind them. "Percy what has gotten" Clarisse wasn't able to finish her question as Percy's lips had crashed against her own. Automatically Clarisse returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck as he had wrapped his arms around her waist.

Not breaking the kiss, somehow Clarisse and Percy were able to navigate their way to the full-sized bed where their clothes quickly joined their backpacks on the floor.

Percy knelt between Clarisse's legs and pushed himself into her entrance hard and deep.

"Oh Gods Percy!" Clarisse moaned as she wrapped her legs around Percy's waist.

"Never had a chance to celebrate did we love?" Percy asked as he thrusted harder into Clarisse's pussy, making the daughter of Ares squirm and writhe in pleasure beneath him.

"Fuck Percy right there!" Clarisse moaned/groaned as Percy had hit that special spot.

After a while of having sex in the missionary position, Percy had moved onto his back so Clarisse could ride him. Clarisse found out early in their relationship that she loved this position better than all the rest. Mostly because Percy was deeper this way. As Clarisse rocked her hips, taking Percy deeper inside her, Percy reached up and massaged her breasts.

By the time Clarisse and Percy were done "celebrating" the cruise ship had already left and was slowly making its way down towards the gulf. When they were finished, Clarisse and Percy unpacked their bags and placed their clothes in the small dresser that was near the window.

"So wanna go for a swim War Girl?" Percy asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm sure Seaweed Brain" Clarisse said before she slipped into the bathroom to change into her swimwear.

Percy rolled his eyes at the closed bathroom door as he slipped into his swim shorts. Once they were dressed in the proper clothing, Percy and Clarisse left their room and headed up the deck with the pool.

As the young couple swam together they talked quietly about their quest, and what monsters might stand in their way.

"Gods I hope there isn't any kind of giants" Clarisse said, shuddering slightly as she rested her head on Percy's shoulder.

"You and me both Hon" Percy says as he pulled Clarisse closer to him.

After spending an hour and a half swimming and relaxing, the two demigods decided to head back to their room. Getting out of the pool, Clarisse and Percy walked hand in hand back to their room. As they got to their room and walked inside, they froze, for sitting on the edge of the bed, as if waiting for them, was thick-shouldered man, who was wearing a black leather jacket, and black jeans with dark sunglasses. Behind the glasses, Percy and Clarisse could see red flames flickering. The man on the edge of the bed was none other than the God of War, Ares.

"D-Daddy?" Clarisse asked.

**A/N: End of Chapter 2 Please Read and Review!**


	3. Advice From A God and Quality Time

Rebel Love Song

Chapter 3

Advice from a God and Quality Time

"Hey baby girl…Hello Jackson" Ares says as he looked at the young couple consisting of his daughter Clarisse and Percy Jackson who was the son of Poseidon.

"W...What are you doing here Daddy?" Clarisse asked, biting her bottom lip as she moved closer to Percy.

"Came to give you some advice on how to tackle this quest" Ares said as he shrugged his shoulders as if this was completely normal.

Percy arched an eyebrow at this and asked "Wait a minute Ares, you hate my guts for beating you when I was twelve, and you hate me even more that I'm with your daughter so why would you want to give advice to me?"

The flames behind Ares sunglasses seemed to darken as he growled "I do hate you Jackson, and I do hate that you're with my daughter, but nonetheless Clarisse is my only daughter, and I will do whatever I can to protect her and see to it that she doesn't get harmed on any quest" Ares says.

"Now with that out of the way, let's continue" Ares says as he reaches into the right pocket of his leather jacket where he produces a small map of the Californian coast line.

"Alright this is where Mt. Othrys is based at" Ares says pointing to a rude picture of a mountain with the words Mt. Tamalapis above it.

"Now when your father made me the weapon, I promised him that as soon as I was finished battling Atlas, I would hide it somewhere both the titans and mortals could never find it" Ares said.

"Ok so where did you hide it?" Percy asked as he examined the map.

"I'm getting there Jackson, patience boy" Ares growled as he looked at Percy. "Now right along here, are a series of caves, I hid the sword in one of them" Ares says.

"Do you think there'll be any monsters to postpone our progress?" Clarisse asked as she observed the line of caves that her father had gestured to.

"Probably not, but I'm not a hundred percent positive, it's been a long time since I hid it" Ares says.

"However if there are any monsters, the best way to defeat them would be to combine Riptide, and Maimer" Ares says.

Percy and Clarisse looked at Ares as if he was crazy.

"Dad how exactly are we supposed to combine our weapons?" Clarisse asked.

Ares grumbled slightly before outstretching his hands, "Let me see your weapons" Ares says, a slight bit of annoyance in his voice.

Slowly, Percy and Clarisse handed over their weapons. Once they were in his hands, Ares made the sword and spear come out of their pen forms. When Ares had the weapons, he closed his eyes and began to chant in Greek "Ας τα όπλα αυτά σφυρηλατήσουμε και θα αποτελέσει ένα". As Ares said this there was a purple glow and Riptide and Maimer became one.

Percy and Clarisse's eyes widened as they watched this happen.

"How'd you do that Daddy?" Clarisse asked.

"I chanted 'Let these weapons become one in Greek', that's all you have to do to combine them, and then 'chant Let these weapons come undone in Greek', to undo them" Ares explains.

"I'll leave you both the map so you don't lose your way. Also when you do manage to retrieve the sword, your father will feel it, and send some help to take you back to San Francisco" Ares says.

With that said the God of War stood up and stretched before he made his way over to the door to the room so he could leave. As he reached the door, he turned when he

heard Percy say his name.

"Ares, thank you for your help" Percy says softly.

Ares chuckled slightly before saying "It's fine Jackson, just remember, you hurt Clarisse, I hurt you."

With that said, Ares turned and left the room.

Clarisse sighed as she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. _'Well that could have gone worse'_, Clarisse thought to herself. Feeling the bed shift slightly, Clarisse opened her eyes and saw that Percy had laid himself in bed beside her. Automatically, Clarisse moved so her head was resting on Percy's chest.

"Well that went better than I thought it would" Percy says as he reached down and began running his fingers through Clarisse's hair.

"It defiantly could of gone worse, with the history between you two" Clarisse says.

After a short nap, Clarisse and Percy got up and changed out of their swimwear, hanging them up in the bathroom to dry.

"Are you hungry baby?" Clarisse asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm starving, how about you order us something to eat, and I'll see if I can find a movie or something for us to watch" Percy says.

"Deal" Clarisse says before she went to order them room service.

As Clarisse dealt with the food issue, Percy began examining the DVDS that were in a small cupboard by the TV. As Percy ran his fingers over the titles, he found out that most of the movies were Horror.

"Well the food will be here in about fifteen minutes, anything good?" Clarisse asked as she laid down in the bed.

"Mostly Horror, do you like that kind of genre or no?" Percy asked as he glanced back at her.

"Eh I can take it or leave it, anything good?" Clarisse asked.

"Hmm let's see, we've got, A Nightmare on Elm Street, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Friday the 13th, Childs Play, Halloween, and Jeepers Creepers" Percy said.

"Hmm, I haven't seen Friday the 13th for a while so I choose that one" Clarisse says.

"Okay then" Percy said before he slipped the DVD into the DVD player on the front of the TV. Fifteen minutes into the movie, the food arrived. As they finished the movie, Percy and Clarisse ate pepperoni pizza and cheesy garlic bread sticks for dinner.

"That was fun Percy" Clarisse said as she and Percy undressed to their undergarments and slipped under the covers together.

"Yes it was" Percy said as he wrapped his arms around Clarisse's waist and held her close to him.

It didn't take long, but soon the young couples were off in dreamland, both of them cant waiting to finish the quest so they could get back to Camp and relax till it was time for Clarisse to deliver. Little did the young couple know that this quest was only the beginning.

**A/N End of Chapter 3, Please Read and Review! (Also the horror movies I mentioned were the original ones, even though I like both the originals and remakes) **


	4. Finding A Weapon of The Gods

Rebel Love Song

Chapter 4

Finding a Weapon of the Gods

Soon enough, the cruise ship arrived in California. Percy and Clarisse had been packed and brainstorming ideas for the last couple of days. They agreed that they would get started as soon as possible. Once the two teens were off the ship, they went up to a little shack which was for boat renting.

The man behind the counter looked like a typical Californian, tan body, long blonde hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Hello, how much to rent a boat?" Percy asked as he looked at the man.

"50 dollars an hour" the man says as he looks up at Percy and Clarisse.

Reaching into his pocket, Percy produced a hundred dollars and handed it to the man. The man took the money before tossing a key to Percy.

"Boat 3A" the man says.

After extending their thanks, Percy and Clarisse walked down the dock to where the boat was. Once they were done getting the boat ready, Percy started up the engine before pulling away from the dock.

"Babe let me see that map that your dad gave us" Percy says as he steers the boat.

Clarisse walked over and handed him the map. Percy observed it for a few minutes before he handed it back.

"So are we on course Seaweed brain?" Clarisse asked as she sat down in one of the seats.

"Yep we should be there in about fifteen minutes or so War Girl" Percy says as he drives.

Clarisse smirked slightly before leaning back in her chair. She was glad that even though they were together, they could still tease each other and call each other by their nicknames. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the outcropping of caves that Ares had pointed out.

"Okay Seaweed Brain, which cave first?" Clarisse asked as she stripped down to her swimwear that she was wearing under her regular clothes.

"You can choose that War Girl" Percy says as he slipped his shirt off and tossed it by Clarisse's clothes.

"Hmm let's start with the first one then" Clarisse says.

Percy nodded and together, he and Clarisse dived off the boat and into the water before they started to swim towards the first cave. Once in the cave, Percy reached into his pocket and handed Maimer to Clarisse, as he brought out Riptide.

"Thanks hun" Clarisse says as she twists the pen, the pen becoming her spear.

Once armed with their weapons, Clarisse and Percy slowly made their way deeper into the cave.

They tensed at the slightest sound, worried that it was some kind of monster making their way towards them. However as they continued their exploration, they found no monsters. For that matter as they made it to the center of the cave, they found no sword either.

"Well that's one cave down and four to go" Percy says.

Clarisse nodded and together they headed back to the entrance of the cave. After searching the next cave and finding nothing, they got to the middle cave. As they walked inside the entrance of the middle cave, Percy looked over at Clarisse.

"It's here, I can feel the power of the weapon" Percy says softly.

Clarisse nodded as she said "I can tell that my father's been here, I can feel his presence."

Together, the couple readied their weapons as they slowly made their way into the cave.

As they walked towards the center of the cave, they listened for any signs of monsters or other creatures that could be guarding the sword. Good news was that it only took them ten minutes to reach the center of the cave where the sword was, the sword itself was spinning in a circle. The bad news was there were at least ten monsters separating them from their goal. The monsters themselves were a mixed combination of Telekinesis, Pit Scorpions, and Chimeras.

"Fuck we can never get a break" Clarisse hissed slightly.

"Babe, we're demigods we never get a break" Percy says softly.

"Ok Percy, which monsters do you want to take?" Clarisse asked, her grip on Maimer tightening.

"I'll take care of the pit scorpions, and the telekinesis, think you can handle the chimeras?" Percy asked.

Clarisse rolled her eyes slightly as she said "Of course I can Seaweed Brain, a few chimeras have appeared at Camp a couple times."

With a nod, Percy jumped down and began to take out the few pit scorpions that there were, before he turned his attention to the telekinesis.

Clarisse stopped for a moment and watched her boyfriend fight. It really was a sight to behold for her. Percy seemed to have no fear as he slashed and stabbed his way through the telekinesis and the pit scorpions. He had most defiantly changed from the first time they met.

Clarisse shook her head before she jumped down and began to take care of the chimeras. However it seemed these chimeras were different from the ones she fought in the past, they weren't turning to dust when she struck them with her spear. Percy had just finished taking care of his monsters when Clarisse said "Um Percy a little help, I think we should try combining our weapons."

"Okay" Percy said, before he started to chant 'Let these weapons become one' in Greek. When he finished, both Riptide and Maimer lifted up out the young demigod's hands and there was a flash of purple light as the two weapons became one.

Reaching up Clarisse grasped the new weapon. As she did, she knew what to do and she slammed the spear part of the weapon down into the ground hard. As soon as the spear tip struck the ground, water laced with red bolts of electricity shot out in every direction. As the water hit the chimeras they instantly turned to dust.

"Well that was interesting" Percy says.

After un-combining their weapons, Percy and Clarisse slowly approached where the spinning sword was. Reaching up Percy carefully grabbed the blade, while Clarisse grabbed the handle.

Once the sword was out of the air, Percy and Clarisse observed it, looking for something that would change it into a pen or something else. Finally they found it, and as Clarisse pressed the button, the sword began shrinking before their eyes. Soon enough there was a pen before their eyes with a picture of a skull surrounded by whirlpools on it.

"Okay what is it with the gods and pens?" Percy asked before putting the skull pen into his pocket next to Riptide.

With the main part of their quest done, Percy and Clarisse headed back to their rental boat, and back to the renting dock.

"Now the question is, where do we go from here?" Percy says softly.

**A/N: End of Chapter 4 Please Read and Review!**


	5. Getting Home and Becoming A Target

Rebel Love Song

Chapter 5

Getting Home and Becoming A Target

Now that they had the sword that Poseidon made for Ares, Percy and Clarisse were unsure on how they would get home. They knew they couldn't fly back to New York, considering Percy was a son of Poseidon. That and the fact that Zeus still didn't really like him. So their options were that of either take the cruise ship back to New York, or possibly Amtrak. They would probably able to also take Greyhound, but Percy didn't particularly care for that mode of transportation so he left it up to Clarisse.

"Ok Clarisse we obviously cant fly home cause of me, so that leaves us with taking the cruise ship back, or Amtrak. We could do Greyhound to but trust me, their seats aren't exactly comfy" Percy says.

"Hmm we don't know how long the ship is going to be docked here, so how about Amtrak?" Clarisse suggests.

"Alrighty then" Percy says.

Together the young demigod couple found where the Amtrak station was in San Francisco and bought two tickets to New York. Their train wouldn't be leaving until 3:30 in the afternoon and it was only a quarter to 3. Even after their purchase of the train tickets, Clarisse and Percy still had 150 dollars so they decided to go and grab some lunch. They decided to go to McDonalds and Percy ordered a big mac with fries and a coke, while Clarisse ordered a ten piece chicken nugget combo with a sweet tea. After lunch, Clarisse and Percy returned to the Amtrak station just in time.

Once on the train, Percy and Clarisse took seats near the back of the train so they could have some privacy. Soon the train took left the station and the two demigods began their journey back home.

"Hmm Clarisse what do you think of the names Dante Alexander for a boy, and Sakura Marie for a girl" Percy asked as he ran his fingers over Clarisse's stomach.

"I like them" Clarisse said, giving Percy a small smile.

Soon both Percy and Clarisse fell asleep. Their day was certainly long and tiring from getting the sword and monster fighting. A couple hours later, Percy and Clarisse awoke, both feeling incredibly better since the few hours before when they were fighting and killing monsters. Clarisse had just returned from the bathroom, when the conductor announced that they were 20 minutes from Union Station.

Finally after another stop in Cleveland and 4 and a half hours later, Percy and Clarisse arrived at Grand Central Station. Percy used some change and used a payphone to call Camp. Chiron had answered and was overjoyed that they were already back in New York.

"I'll tell Argus and he'll be there shortly" Chiron said.

"Actually Chiron can you have Argus pick us up at my mom's place? I think Clarisse and I should tell her that she'll becoming a grandmother soon" Percy says into the receiver.

"Of course Percy, I see no problem with that" Chiron says.

Percy hung up the phone and walked back over to Clarisse who was waiting by the vending machines.

"Argus is going to pick us up at my moms place" Percy says as he approached her.

Clarisse arched an eyebrow slightly as she asked "And we're going to your moms place why?"

"Uh don't you think she'd appreciate it if we tell her ourselves that she's going to become a grandmother, and not hear it from Chiron or someone else?" Percy asked.

20 minutes later, Percy and Clarisse got out of the cab in front of Sally Jackson and Paul Blofish's apartment in the lower east side. Hand in hand, Percy and Clarisse climbed up to the apartment and knocked on the door. There were scrambling sounds as Sally Jackson unlocked the door, and then opened it to reveal her son Percy Jackson and Clarisse La Rue.

"Oh Percy, Clarisse! This is a surprise" Mrs. Jackson said as she hugged Percy and then Clarisse.

"So what brings you two here?" Sally asked as she led them from the kitchen to the living room.

"Well we just got back from a quest in California and Percy wanted to stop by for a visit before we headed back to camp" Clarisse says as she sat down next to Percy on the white leather loveseat.

"Oh what was the quest?" Sally asked as she came from the kitchen carrying a tray with three glasses of Pepsi.

"Well I guess sometime during the first titan war, Dad made a sword for Ares, which is Clarisse's godly parent and Dad made it for Ares's battle with Atlas. The sword allowed Ares to share some of Dad's power during that battle." Percy explained.

"Oh really? I didn't know that the gods could share their powers" Mrs. Jackson said.

"I didn't either, but I guess if they're up against a tough opponent like the titans then they can" Percy says.

"Well mom we also have some news to tell you" Percy says as he sipped from his glass.

"Oh what is it dear?" Sally asked as she leaned back in her chair.

Clarisse and Percy both bit their bottom lips, before Clarisse spoke out "Mrs. Jackson, um I..I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Sally asked, for she was afraid she had misheard what Clarisse said.

Clarisse took a deep breath, before saying again "I'm pregnant Mrs. Jackson, you're going to be a grandma."

Percy expected his mom to start yelling at them and saying that they were no way ready to be parents. Instead his mom, walked over and pulled Clarisse into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe" Clarisse choked out.

"Sorry Clarisse I'm just happy" Sally said as she let Clarisse go.

"Wait a second mom, you're not angry or upset?" Percy asked, his sea-green eyes wide in confusion.

"Well I am a little disappointed Percy, but after all that you've accomplished since you turned twelve, I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a great father" Sally said.

After catching up for another half hour, Percy and Clarisse heard a car horn honk from down in the street below.

"Come back soon you guys" Sally said as Percy and Clarisse left the apartment and headed down to where Argus was waiting for them. After a short car ride, Percy and Clarisse were finally back at Camp-Half Blood. Chiron, Annabeth, and even Ares were there waiting for them when they got out of the car.

"Let's all go to the big house and you can tell us what happened" Chiron says.

Once everyone was settled in the big house, Clarisse and Percy went over the details of their quest. How they found the right cave, and how they combined their weapons like Ares showed them to defeat the chimeras.

"Here you go Ares" Percy says as he removes from his pocket the silver drachma that the sword had become (A/N I know I said it became a pen, but it can change into different objects).

"Thanks Jackson, I'll give this to Poseidon at the next council meeting" Ares says as he pocketed the coin.

"So have you guys came up with any names so far?" Chiron asked, before his eyes widened at his mistake.

Ares arched an eyebrow as he asked "Names for what?"

When nobody answered his question, Ares started to get angry, and the flames behind his sunglasses got brighter. "Names for what?" Ares asked again, extreme anger in his voice.

Clarisse slowly got to her feet, and shot a glare at Chiron before she faced her father and said "Daddy, I'm Pregnant"

"Jackson...You are DEAD!" Ares growled.

**A/N:End of Chapter 5 Please Read and Review (I applogize if theres any grammar mistakes my gf edits them for me but she couldnt do it for this one) **


	6. A God of War's Challenge

Rebel Love Song

Chapter 6

A God of War's Challenge

As soon as Ares found out that Clarisse was pregnant, He made it his mission to make Percy's life a living hell. That day when he found out, Ares beat Percy within an inch of his life before he allowed Percy to literally crawl to the lake to heal. That had been a week ago, and Ares was still pissed off to the extreme. _'How dare that little insignificant wretch impregnate my little girl'_ Ares thought to himself as he sat in his bedroom on Mt. Olympus. Even the other gods could feel Ares's anger, yet they didn't even know what he was angry about. Poseidon had a feeling it was about the relationship between their children, so he decided to pay a visit to the god of war and find out what had him so angry.

Upon reaching the God of War's room, Poseidon knocked on the door and heard Ares reply

"Whoever it is better be gone in three seconds, or so help me I will throw you off Olympus."

When Ares opened the door, Poseidon says, "I haven't seen you this angry since Hephaestus caught you and Aphrodite in that net".

"Do you know what your son has done to my little girl?" Ares snarled as he looked at his fellow god.

"Whatever it is, I'm guessing it's the reason why you're more pissed off than usual" Poseidon said.

"You're delinquent son got my only daughter pregnant!" Ares hissed, the flames in his eyes turning bluish white.

"Huh, What?" Poseidon says, confusion written on his face.

"Gods, do I have to spell it out for you? Percy got Clarisse Pregnant!" Ares growled at the god of the sea.

"I think we should go down and see how they are doing" Poseidon said as he turned on his heel to leave.

When Poseidon didn't hear Ares's steps following him, he turned and arched an eyebrow.

"If you want to go be my guest, if I go, I'll most likely want to kick Percy's ass again, I need time to think about all this" Ares said.

Poseidon shrugged his shoulders before he went on his way.

Three months had passed since Percy's confrontation with Ares. Clarisse was now five months pregnant and they had received a visit from Poseidon a couple weeks earlier. Percy's dad couldn't have been more thrilled that he would becoming a grandfather. He had also told them not to worry about Ares, and that the god of war would come around eventually. Percy knew his dad was right, but he had a feeling that Ares was planning something of a way to either end their relationship or terminate the pregnancy.

At the present moment, Clarisse and Percy were in their cabin spending time together before that evening's play at the amphitheater.

Clarisse pouted slightly as she looked down at Percy's fingers moving over her stomach.

"I'm fat" Clarisse said as she looked up at Percy.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant, there's a difference" Percy said as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Brat" Clarisse muttered as she closed her eyes. Soon enough Clarisse was fast asleep, snorting lightly as her head rested on Percy's shoulder.

Instead of going to that night's play, Percy lifted Clarisse up and carried her into the bedroom where he gently laid her down on the bed. After making sure she was covered up, Percy closed the door before he went to the small bedroom that had been added to the cabin. Inside the room was a half built crib. Also there was a small changing table in one corner. Next to the changing table was a little toy chest that held toys and different stuffed animals inside it.

"Okay let's finish this" Percy said to himself before he sat down and began to work.

2 hours later, Percy had finally finished the crib. He decided to place it across from the changing table. With the crib finished at last, Percy walked over to where he and Clarisse had put the bedding at. The bedding itself was a gift from Poseidon and it was sea themed; light blue with little sailboats.

Walking over, Percy placed the bedding in the crib and fixed it all up. He was shaken when Clarisse had walked inside the room with a huge smile on her face.

"You finished it?" Clarisse asked, joy and admiration on her face and in her voice.

"Yep, Whatcha think?" Percy asked as he stood to the side so Clarisse could look around the room.

"It's great baby, I love it" Clarisse said before leaning up and kissing Percy's cheek.

Before the young couple could continue, they were interrupted by Annabeth and Grover.

"Uh sorry guys we don't mean to interrupt but uh Clarisse your dad is here and he is requesting both of you" Grover says.

Percy gulped slightly, before he and Clarisse walked out of their cabin and down to the amphitheater where Ares was waiting.

As Percy and Clarisse got to the amphitheater, they saw that Ares was full clad in his battle armor. Ares had his spear out and he was polishing it.

"Daddy?" Clarisse asked as she and Percy walked forward.

"Hello baby girl" Ares says as he puts his spear away.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Clarisse asked.

Ares ignored Clarisse as he looked at Percy. "Jackson You've betrayed my trust and got my daughter pregnant. Now you are going to pay." Ares says.

"Ares this just happened, we didn't plan it" Percy says.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS PLANNED OR NOT!" Ares yelled. "Now I have a little challenge for you Jackson" Ares says. "The challenge is as follows, First You and I will fight like we did when you were twelve. If you by chance win, then I swear on the River Styx that I will give you my blessing to marry Clarisse. I will also be settled with this business" Ares says.

"Okay and if you win?" Percy asked.

Ares grinned an evil grin as he said "If I win, you must swear on the River Styx that you will allow me to remove ALL your memories of being with Clarisse" Ares says.

**A/N: End of Chapter 6 Please Read and Review**


	7. The Challenge Accepted and Early Labor

Rebel Love Song

Chapter 7

The Challenge Accepted and Early Labor

Percy looked at Ares as if he was crazy, which to a certain extent, the god of war was crazy. "Why on earth would I agree to your stupid challenge?" Percy asked.

Ares rolled his eyes as he said "I told you that if you win, then I will swear on the River Styx to give you my blessing to marry Clarisse, and that I will also accept this" Ares says.

Percy could feel Clarisse stiffen beside him as she had reached down and grabbed his hand. Knowing what he had to do; Percy fixed Ares with his sea-green eyes as he said "Fine Ares, I accept your challenge." As he said that, Clarisse whimpered and Ares chuckled.

"Good choice Jackson, the challenge itself will take place in two months, I may be the God of War, but I'm not entirely without mercy, this way, you will have a chance to train up for two months before we fight" Ares says.

"Fine Ares, I'll see you in two months then" Percy said.

Ares gave him a slight salute before he disappeared. As soon as her dad left, Clarisse turned on Percy, "How the _hell_ could you _agree _to that Percy?" Clarisse hissed her eyes watery as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Clarisse, I agreed because I love you and you heard your dad, If I beat him again, then we'll be able to get married and he'll finally accept us as being a couple" Percy says.

"Yes and I love you too Sea-Weed Brain, but you heard my dad, if you lose, he's going to remove all your memories of being with me, and I will _not_ raise this child without you!" Clarisse said.

"You worry too much War Girl, after all I did defeat him when I was only twelve" Percy said as he pressed a kiss to Clarisse's forehead.

The two months soon passed, and Percy felt himself ready for Ares challenge. Every day during the two months, Percy would spar with Annabeth. With each sparring session, Percy could tell he was getting better and better. Percy knew that Ares was defiantly going to have a fight on his hands.

As it got closer to the challenge date, Clarisse was becoming more and more stressed. The very thought of losing Percy was too much to bare. Noticing this, Percy set out to try and relive some of the stress.

It came to be the night before he fought Ares, and Percy walked into his and Clarisse's cabin to find a seven month pregnant Clarisse sitting on the couch and was sniffling slightly.

"Clarisse all this sulking isn't good for the baby" Percy says as he sat down next to his very pregnant girlfriend.

Clarisse muttered something that sounded like "I don't care" as she snuggled more into her pillow. Percy sighed to himself be he got up and went to their bedroom to get something.

Percy came back a few minutes later with his iPod. He pushed the ear buds into Clarisse's ear before pressing play. A fast paced rock song started to play.

_I cannot hide what's on my mind_  
><em>I feel it burning deep inside<em>  
><em>A passion crime to take what's mine<em>  
><em>Let us start living for today<em>

_Never gonna' change my mind_  
><em>We can leave it all behind<em>  
><em>Nothin's gonna' stop us<em>  
><em>No not this time<em>

_So take your hand in mine_  
><em>It's ours tonight<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies_  
><em>I choke on all they had to say<em>  
><em>When worlds collide what's left inside<em>  
><em>I hold on tight and hear you pray<em>

_Never gonna' change my mind_  
><em>We can leave it all behind<em>  
><em>Nothin's gonna' stop us<em>  
><em>No not this time<em>

_So take your hand in mine_  
><em>It's ours tonight<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

_Wild and running for one reason_  
><em>They can't stop us from our freedom<em>  
><em>(Wild and running for one reason<em>  
><em>They can't stop us from our freedom)<em>

_Never gonna' change my mind_  
><em>We can leave it all behind<em>  
><em>Nothin's gonna' stop us<em>  
><em>No not this time<em>

_So take your hand in mine_  
><em>It's ours tonight<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

_So take your hand in mine_  
><em>It's ours tonight<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>This is a rebel love song<em>

Clarisse looked up when the song was over, her cheeks shiny with tears as she removed the ear buds.

"Baby no matter what your dad tries to do to our relationship; I will continue to fight on for us to have that freedom of being together" Percy says as he wipes the tears from Clarisse's cheek.

The day finally came for Ares and Percy to fight and the whole camp was gossiping about who they thought would win. When Percy and Clarisse arrived at the arena that had been set up, the whole camp was already there and awaiting the god of war's arrival.

Grover and Annabeth helped Percy strap on his armor as they waited. They had just finished when Ares appeared in a flash of flames. The war god was dressed as he was two months ago.

"Ready for this Jackson?" Ares asked.

"Always ready Ares" Percy says.

Ares didn't reply as he had rushed at Percy with his flame-red sword which he swung at Percy's head. Unleashing Riptide, Percy was able to deflect the oncoming blow before using the momentum to kick Ares back some.

The battle was hard and swift, nothing like the fight both Percy and Ares had when Percy was twelve. "You've gotten better Jackson" Ares said as Percy blocked a thrust from Ares's sword.

"Been practicing the entire two months" Percy grunted as he swiped a swing at Ares legs. As Ares went to block Percy's swing, Percy fainted another swing before getting a stab move in at Ares right thigh. As Percy pulled Riptide back, golden ichor started to ooze out of the wound on Ares thigh.

Percy and Ares were just about to lock up again when a strangled cry mixed with pain cut across the air.

"Percy I...It's _time!" _Clarisse cried out.

**A/N: End of Chapter 7 Please Read and Review! Next Chapter will be the last!**


	8. Two Gods Become Grandfathers and Wedding

Rebel Love Song

Chapter 8

Two Gods Become Grandfathers and a Wedding

Ares and Percy both stopped their fighting and looked over to where Clarisse was standing, A water stain on the front of her jeans.

Percy automatically tossed Riptide aside as he ran to Clarisse's side and picked her up before he ran towards the infirmary. Once inside, Percy laid Clarisse down on the bed that was prepped for her. As he did so, Artemis appeared and walked over, placing a calming hand on Clarisse's shoulder.

"It will be alright Clarisse, I am here" Artemis said. Clarisse nodded as the goddess helped Clarisse slip out of her clothes and into a maternity type gown.

As Artemis helped Clarisse changed, Percy was a little confused as he asked "Uh Artemis what exactly are you doing here?"

Artemis rolled her eyes as she turned to face Percy. "I may be a virgin and the goddess of the hunt, but I'm also the goddess of childbirth" Artemis says.

"Oh I didn't know that" Percy says as Ares walks into the infirmary.

"How you feeling baby girl?" Ares asked as he sat down beside the bed.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL!" Clarisse hissed as a painful contraction hit. Ares and Percy winced together as Clarisse yelled, "YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN PERSEUS JACKSON!"

At that outburst, Artemis walked over and fed some nectar and ambrosia to Clarisse which seemed to do something for the pain. Two hours had passed and Clarisse still wasn't fully dilated so Artemis continued to feed her bits of nectar and ambrosia to help with the pain. Whenever a painful contraction hit, Clarisse would grab both her father's and Percy's hand and hold them in a death grip.

Finally four hours after her water had broke, Clarisse was finally dilated enough to start pushing.

"Okay Clarisse you're now dilated enough so we can begin" Artemis says.

As Artemis began to coach Clarisse through, Ares grabbed Percy and pulled him aside to the other side of the infirmary.

"You truly do love her don't you Percy?" Ares asked as he rubbed some nectar on Percy's throbbing right hand.

"With all my being" Percy says, wincing slightly as the nectar started to make the soreness ebb away.

Ares nodded before saying "Percy I apologize for how angry I got when I found out, but Clarisse is my only daughter and I'm her overprotective father I know, but I can't help it" Ares says.

"I understand Ares, I'm sure my father would have acted the same if the situation were switched around" Percy says.

Ares gave Percy a small smile as he said "You know Jackson you may be a pain in my ass and some other gods and goddesses but you are a good person, and if anyone can handle Clarisse's temper besides me and her siblings, it's defiantly you."

"Thanks for the compliment Ares" Percy says, returning the grin.

The two of them were shaken from their conversation when Artemis asked "Um guys mind some help here? The baby is crowning."

Percy's and Ares's eyes widened at the same time, before they ran over and took one of Clarisse's hands into theirs as Artemis told Clarisse to push.

With one final push, Percy and Clarisse's baby was born. As Artemis cleaned off the blood and placenta, she said "it's a boy" before cutting the umbilical cord. Once any remaining blood and placenta had been wiped off, Artemis wrapped the baby in a blanket before handing it to Clarisse.

As she saw her baby boy, Clarisse cooed slightly as the baby looked up at her.

Percy himself was speechless for a few moments before saying "Damn hun we sure made something amazing didn't we?"

"Yes Sea-Weed Brain we most certainly did" Clarisse said as she fixed the gown as the baby was making sucking sounds.

"We need to name him" Percy says as he leaned down and kissed his son's forehead.

"Hmm how about Logan Xavier Jackson" Ares suggested as he looked down at his grandson.

"I like it" Percy and Clarisse said.

"You had better given my grandson a decent name" A voice from by the doorway of the infirmary.

Glancing up Percy, Clarisse, and Ares saw that Poseidon was standing there.

Percy rolled his eyes slightly before saying "Come on over Dad and meet your grandson Logan."

While Ares and Poseidon cuddled with Logan, Percy kissed Clarisse's forehead before he left the infirmary to go to their cabin to get something. Percy quickly found the little black box in their nightstand before he headed back to the infirmary.

When he got back, Percy produced a white gold wedding band with two small hearts set into the top. One heart was a sapphire and the other one was an emerald. (A/N: I didn't know their birthdays so making it September for Percy, and May for Clarisse.)

When she saw the ring, Clarisse started crying tears of joy as Percy got on one knee and asked "Clarisse La Rue, Will you Marry me?"

"Yes Percy Jackson, I will marry you!" Clarisse exclaimed as Percy stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger.

Two months had passed at Camp Half-Blood and all in all it was pretty normal. Clarisse had lost the baby weight quickly and Annabeth had decided to plan the wedding. The wedding itself was only a couple days away and neither Percy nor Clarisse couldn't wait. Sure while mostly Percy and Clarisse spent most of their nights up with Logan, they still wouldn't trade it for the world.

Finally the wedding day had arrived and pretty much everyone showed up. All the gods and even the minor gods showed up, along with a couple of demi-gods from the Roman Camp Jupiter to see the wedding.

Up at the alter stood Percy wearing a sea-blue tuxedo. Grover his best friend was standing beside him as his best man. Over where the gods were seated, Poseidon was holding his grandson as the other gods cooed over him.

Soon enough the wedding march began and Clarisse appeared with her father. Her dress was made of the finest red silk available. When Clarisse had reached the alter, she took Percy's hands into hers as Chiron began the ceremony.

"We've gathered here today to join to people in holy matrimony" Chiron says.

"Do you Clarisse La Rue; take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do" Clarisse said.

"Do you Perseus Jackson; take Clarisse La Rue to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do" Percy says.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Chiron said.

Grinning slightly, Percy leaned forward and captured Clarisse's lips with his own in a deep and passionate kiss. A cheer went up as the kiss deepened , but that didn't pull Percy and Clarisse apart. They couldn't wait to face the future together along with Logan and they would face the future now as husband and wife.

**A/N: End of Chapter 8! Please Read and Review! And End of Rebel Love Song!**


End file.
